The Matchmaking House
by DaRkNeSS-EmBrAcEd
Summary: The house that has been in Tenten's family for many years is sold behind her back to Hyuuga Neji. In order to keep living in her beloved house she signs a fake marriage contract with Neji. Will their love for this house bring them together? NejiTen
1. Chapter 1: You've Won a Prize!

Author's Note: YAY!! Another story. This one I'm gonna update somewhat slower. Hope you enjoy it though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Full House

Chapter 1: Congratulations! You've Won a Prize!

"Oh Gai-sensei! Why must we do this? It is most unyouthful!" A guy with a bowl-cut cried out to an older looking version of him.

"Oh Lee, we must! It is for our survival!" the so-called Gai-sensei said.

"Alright, tell mw what we're doing," Lee said.

"Remember the other day? When we overheard the conversation between Miss Tenten and Mr. Neji?" Gai-sensei said, "Remember what they said…?"

_(Flashback)_

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga Neji, but there is no way I'm going to sell you this house," a girl with her hair tied in buns said, "It's just not possible."

"Why?" Hyuuga Neji asked.

"This house has been in my family ever since the generation of my great-great grandfather, there is no way I'm just going to sell it to you."

"But you can't just reject the price I'm offering," Neji said, "It's five million dollars."

"Yes I can and I will," Tenten responded sharply, "I'm afraid you can't use your status as a movie star celebrity to buy what you want. I make myself clear; I am not selling you this house!" With that Tenten went in and slammed the door.

_(End Flashback)_

"No! It's much too unyouthful!" Lee cried.

"But we must Lee! We must!" Gai-sensei cried.

"Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Oh Lee!"

Insert sunset, waves, hugging, tears, etc.

_(Hai Yang street no.04)_

'Ding dong! Ding dong!'

"Oh no," Tenten groaned, "not again!"

Tenten slowly rose from her seat and made her way to the door.

"God damnit! I've already told you! I'm not selling you this house! Stop being so desperate!" Tenten screamed as she swung the door open.

"Oh, wait, you guys aren't Neji," Tenten realized, "sorry."

"Um, hi," Lee said cautiously.

"Oh, um hi," Tenten responded, "Um, how may I help you?"

"We're from Sunset vacations," Lee said "my name is Rock Lee and this is Maito Gai."

"Okay… and?" Tenten asked.

"We've some here to offer you an all expenses paid trip to anywhere in the world," Gai answered, "do you have a destination in mind?"

"Um, well I've always wanted to visit the Rice Country…" Tenten began.

"Rice country it is!" Gai exclaimed, "Here is your ticket, your flight leaves at 10:00 AM tomorrow, it's gonna be for a whole week! Have fun! Don't miss your flight!"

With that Lee and Gai bound off leaving Tenten standing there with a ticket in hand…

"But I never said that I accepted the offer," Tenten cried.

_(Next Day, 8:00 AM)_

"Oh crap!" Tenten screamed as she shot up from the bed, "I'm late!! The bus to the airport leaves in 15 minutes!!"

Tenten bounced off her bed and ran towards her closet flipping through it vigorously for her outfit.

In a matter of 6, 7 minutes, Tenten ran out the door and onto the direction of the bus stop.

"Success!" Lee cried around the corner as he watched Tenten bound off into the distance.

"Alright!" Gai cried, "now for part B!"

Lee dove into his bag and pulled out a cell phone. Wiggling his fingers around he quickly punched in a number.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line said.

"Hello, may I speak with Hyuuga Neji?" Lee asked.

"You are," Neji responded, "Who are you?"

"Ahh… I am Miss Tenten's realty agent," Lee stated, "from what I've heard, you have taken great interest in Tenten's current residence."

"Yes…and?"

"Well, I have been able to convince Tenten to sell the house after she told me of the situation," Lee said.

"I thought this would happened," Neji said on the other line smirking.

"Yes, but about the price…"

"Six million dollars."

"Deal!"

Author's Note: I hope you like it!! And just to tell you, I truly love Lee and it hurts me to have to write about him betraying Tenten. But He isn't going to be like this through out the whole story. Please review. I know that some parts weren't written professionally (the vacations thingy and maybe the house selling part) but I really didn't feel like doing research. If you have suggestions I would love to hear them. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask, I'll be happy to answer them. Please review!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!

_Hai Yang _in Chinese means the vast ocean. Why Tenten's street was named this you shall find out in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Gimme My House Back!

Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto when pigs can fly.

Author's Note: Hi peoples! How's life? I know I haven't updated in a while but too bad. Anyways here's chapter 2.

The Matchmaking House

Chapter 2: Gimme My House Back!

Tenten banged on the door furiously.

'Why won't my keys work on my own door?" Tenten thought.

"Godamnit! Stop knocking! I'm trying to practice a new script!" the door burst open and there stood Hyuuga Neji.

"Why the hell are you here?" Tenten screamed in shock, "Who let you in?!"

"Um… you're screwed up, I legally bought this house through your realty agent, now if you mind, please leave," Neji shut the door.

"Hey! Thief! Gimme my house back!" Tenten screamed banging the door. _(A/N: Phrase courtesy of my friend Wenbo. She screamed it at our gym teacher when he forgot to give her back her keys.)_

"Okay, what is wrong with you? When did I become a thief? I paid 6 million dollars for this house," Neji replied.

"Well I didn't get a cent of it," Tenten said, "Who did you buy this house from?"

"You're realty agent," Neji replied, "His name was Rock Lee I think…"

'Rock Lee? Wasn't he that guy from Sunset Vacations He tricked me! How can he do this?!' Tenten thought.

"If you don't have anything else to say, please leave," Neji stated as he began to close the door.

"Wait… do you have his number?" Tenten asked.

"I suppose…" Neji replied.

"Can I call him?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, hang on," Neji dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and scanned the memory stopping at a familiar number, "Here."

"Thanks," Tenten said as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Came from the other line.

"Hi, I'm Tenten and…"

'_Click.'_

"He hung up on me," Tenten sighed handing back the phone.

"Well, there's nothing else I can do, there are a few good hotels near by so suit yourself," Neji said as he closed the door.

Tenten walked back to the sidewalk when she finally noticed "Oh crap!! I hardly brought any money on the trip!! The Rock Lee person must have taken the rest!! I am soo dead!!"

Tenten then noticed the bench on the front yard, 'well at least I found a decent bed."

Thus, Tenten walked over to the bench and dumped her suitcase beside it, "Guess I'm spending the night here."

Flopping down on the bench, Tenten groaned, 'This isn't a decent bed at all! Oh well, it'll have to do.'

Digging her cell phone out of her pocket, she began playing _Snake 3D. _Oh joys! How exciting!

"Ack!! Stupid snake!! Eat the apple already!! Hey wait, no don't!! I have to start from level 1 again!! And I was soo close to beating the last level!!!" Tenten wailed, "I hate you! Stupid game."

_(Meanwhile)_

"Oh god!! Who's out there?! How can anyone work?!" Neji angrily made his way to the window.

"Isn't it that girl from this afternoon? What's she doing here still?!" Neji then made his way to the stairs.

_(With Tenten)_

A gust of wind blew by causing Tenten to shiver, 'Oh god, it's getting cold.'

Tenten snuggled closer towards the corner of the bench and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"It's quite comfortable on the bench eh?" A voice came from behind.

"Ahh!" Tenten screamed, "Rapist!! Oh wait it's you, house-stealer.

"I didn't steal the house, I legally bought it from an illegal owner!" Neji said frustrated, "And you know that."

"Yeah, but I need to take my anger out on someone and you're the closest available victim," Tenten said.

Neji sighed, "So are you gonna stay here the whole night?"

"Well since SOMEONE is so heartless, I guess I'll have to," Tenten hinted Neji.

"Well it's not my problem you get tricked so easily," Neji shrugged, "You're just stupid." 

"Hey! Don't insult me!" Tenten cried, "I have been highly educated and have a Master's degree1'

"Yes, yes sure," Neji said with thick sarcasm.

"Well I'm better than you," Tenten said, "You only have a decent job because you look good."

Neji's eyes narrows, "I'm leaving. Good night."

"You know I hit the sore-spot! You house thief!!" Tenten screamed.

"Sure whatever, anyways, enjoy the bench!" Neji said back.

"I will!! In fact it's very comf-a-achoo!" Tenten rubbed her slightly red nose.

Neji turned around and looked at her for a while and then went over.

"What?" Tenten looked at him weirdly.

"Come on, let's go," Neji grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the house.

"Oh, so you actually have some humanity," Tenten said.

"Actually, I'm just doing this so I don't have to be responsible of you being sick, it'll give me a bad name," Neji said.

"Bastard " Tenten mumbled.

_(Inside House)_

"Um nice décor, but isn't it a bit bland with the white and black?" Tenten asked as she looked around.

"If you're not satisfied with the décor you can leave," Neji replied.

"Okay, okay, I didn't say anything," Tenten said.

"Hn."

Tenten made her way to the living room, 'Wow, it's so different,' she thought, so much neater.'

"So do you want food?" Neji asked.

"It's okay," Tenten answered as her stomach growled.

"So is it chicken or beef?'

"What?" Tenten said confused.

"Chicken or beef? Instant ramen flavors," Neji said.

"Oh my god!" Tenten cried in shock as she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Neji said while opening ramen packets.

"You eat instant ramen?" Tenten said stifling a laugh.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Neji asked.

"No, it's just weird," Tenten began, "I mean aren't you a _famous_ movie star or something?"

"And which law says that movie stars can't eat instant ramen?" Neji asked.

"Well none but…" Tenten began.

"Exactly," Neji said, "Now is it chicken or beef?"

"Chicken."

Tenten watched as Neji picked up the noodles put it in his mouth and his lips as it slightly moved while he s\chewed.

'His lips are sexy… wait, what the hell? I need to stop staring…'

"Tenten, you need to stop staring," Neji said.

"What? I was not staring, what are you talking about?" Tenten cried trying to hide the fact that she indeed was staring.

Whatever you claim, anyways, I'm done, hurry up," Neji said.

"I'm done too I guess," Tenten stood up and stretched, "I'm tired where do I sleep?"

"Come on, I'll show you your room," Neji said motioning upwards.

"Oh," Tenten followed Neji upstairs while dragging her suitcase.

Neji opened the door and waited for Tenten to walk past him, "I hope you sleep well, don't make a mess or break anything, cuz you'll be paying for them. And by the looks of it, they're prices you can't afford." Neji then walked out and left Tenten alone.

Tenten collapsed on the bed and sighed heavily. 'This is just great,' Tenten thought, 'Grandfather would be so sad if he found out that this house now belongs to some weird strange white-eyed dude that doesn't even know the true meaning of this house. I hate this. That's it, I can't take this anymore, this house belonged to our family for generations, so whether it's fair or not, I'm getting it back from Neji or at least I stay in this house.'

Unknown to both Tenten and Neji a paparazzi had just filmed the whole scene. Maybe Tenten will get her wish after all……..in a very twisted way.

Author's Note: Hope you like it!!! Be nice and leave a review!! Bye!!!!!!!!


End file.
